


Vocal training

by vdaynico



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, as in the aya/sayo fic no one asked for, in this lesbian household we dont proofread, when did hair styling become gay .
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vdaynico/pseuds/vdaynico
Summary: Aya has to go to the Hikawa household to do some vocal training with Hina for the upcoming PasuPare concert, but instead does Sayo's hair, thanks to Hina.





	Vocal training

**Author's Note:**

> skljdsklfj this is stupid and im just here to spread ayasayo agenda ..... take it if u want

Aya was nervous to step into the Hikawa household. It kind of was like invading privacy in her opinion. But Hina was so enthusiastic about inviting her she didn’t want to turn her down. 

As Hina was quick to jump in her home and yell “I’m home!”, Aya on the other hand stepped in so carefully as if Hina’s house would crumble under her feet.

“S-sorry for intruding, thank you for having me over…” Aya said in a quiet voice, seemingly to no one, but when she was done putting her shoes next to Hina’s, she noticed Sayo standing there. 

It was a little surprising to see Sayo in casual clothes, since she only either saw her in school uniform or in costumes she performed in. Regardless, Aya mentally smacked herself, because she should’ve seen it coming that Sayo will be at Hina’s because it’s part Sayo’s place as well. She might as well should have figured Sayo likely won’t be wearing school uniform during summer vacation, or costumes at home.

Aya suddenly felt really childish dressed in frills and pinks from head to toe, while Sayo wore a long light beige skirt and a black top which made her look so much more mature than both her and Hina. 

“Please, feel yourself at home, Maruyama-san” Sayo said, “if you and Hina need anything I’ll be in my room.”

Aya nodded in her nervousness, as Hina laughed and said something along the lines of “don’t worry sis everything will be boppin’!” while Sayo left.

“So, Aya-chan. What d’ya wanna do?” Hina looked over to Aya.

“Uh… didn’t we come here in the first place to do some vocal training?” 

Did Hina forget already? Or thought she’d be done in half an hour? Though on a second thought, Hina really might be done with it in record speed which made Aya nervous, because if she, as the vocalist, was messing up more than the guitarist in vocal training she could never live that down. Unlucky for her, this was likely going to be the case now that she stopped to think about it.

Hina was already about the next thing while Aya took a second to breathe, and Hina was now leading the way to the living room. As Aya followed her and sat down, Hina was eating some chips.

“Ahh, to be honest Hina-chan, I’m nervous to do this here. Why wasn’t even the studio allowed?” She sighed, not expecting an answer, but Hina beat her to that.

“The studio has air conditioning problems currently, and with workers walking in and out and the noise they make, it’d have just been a pain! And unfortunately we couldn’t book any place else, because it was so sudden and every other live house and practice rooms have to be booked weeks before, but our live is like a few days away so no one could really do anything.”

Aya listened dumbfounded then cried out “Why didn’t they tell me that?! They just sent in the e-mail it’s not available!”

“Oh,” Hina replied “I got the same e-mail, I just phoned up our manager and asked.”

Aya sniffed then realized she should’ve done that too.

“But who cares now Aya-can can hang out here for the first time!” Hina giggled. 

Aya mumbled an unsure “I guess…” then realized Hina was still rambling.

“I don’t know why she’s so stubborn about it!” Hina said

“About what?” Aya asked back. Hina didn’t mind to tell again though.

“Her hair being long and down like that! I nearly never see her with an updo. What’s with that? Sis can be so stubborn!”

Ah. Aya realized now what she was talking about. Sayo always wears her hair down. Though it’s really beautiful like that, but she’d never tell Hina. It would be weird for everyone.

“Maybe she should wear it like yours, Aya-chan!”

“Huh? Mine? My hair is down as well, you know.”

“Not like that! When you’re performing! With the pigtails!” Hina chuckled “Just thinking about sis with a hairdo like that- Sis!” Hina suddenly cried out.

It was too late for Aya to realize what was about to happen before she could prevent it. A small sigh could be heard as Sayo stood up from her table (Aya could hear the chair sqeaking) and her footsteps got closer.

“What now?” Sayo said as she stood in front of Hina.

“Sis how about Aya-chan makes your hair into pigtails!”

Aya and Sayo blushed in sync. Aya could feel how hot her face was, only imagining how red she must’ve looked like… 

“H-Hina-chan stop this is akwa-”

“Oh come on!” Hina whined.  
Sayo tried to collect herself.

“Hina, don’t go pulling people into your ideas…”

“What ideas? I would do it to but Aya-chan doing it would be funnier” Hina said.

“Hey!” Aya couldn’t help but raise her voice. What does Hina think, she wouldn’t be able to do a simple pigtail style when she does it everyday or so?

“This is so unnecessary and dumb” Sayo started, clearly annoyed, but sat down. Hina took this as a sign of defeat and motioned Aya behind Sayo.

“I... uh need some hairties” Aya said, defeated. 

Hina nodded then quickly made it to her room to grab some.

Realization hit Aya, and she started mumbling something like “I’m so sorry” when Sayo in a less hostile voice than usual said “Don’t apologize. Hina is Hina.”

“I’m back! Here, I found some ribbons too~” Hina handed everything to Aya.

“O-okay… Here I go…” Aya announced more to herself than anyone else.

As she brushed out Sayo’s hair she noticed two things: it was incredibly soft, and it smelled like coconut.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence while Aya was doing Sayo’s hair, and while the while Hina was beaming.

“I-it’s done” Aya whispered.

“Wow! Sis! You have to wear your hair more like this!” Hina was ecstatic.

Sayo got up to see herself better in the mirror. She was still blushing, then to turned back to face Hina and Aya.

“Anyway, I have things to do and so do you. This is pretty silent for a vocal training.” She said then stole one last glance at Aya, who was looking down at her hands as if she had just committed murder, and went back to her room.

Aya still couldn’t place it what happened, only one thing was on her mind beside Sayo.

Why does Hina always get her way?

**Author's Note:**

> this was stupid and lesbian .
> 
> EDIT: thank you for the comments, im surprised the amount of ppl interested in this ship surpassed 3! im not even joking/being sarcastic i really didnt think so itd entertain people. i dont write a lot, so this came as a pleasant shock! thank you for commenting, sorry for not responding individually i dont have the mental energy to do so


End file.
